plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryo-Yeti
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |trait = None |ability = This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or Zombie is frozen. When played: Freeze a Plant. |flavor text = Freezing Plants in the far reaches of Space is not what he'd imagined he'd spend his life doing. But as the old Yeti saying goes, "When life hands you snow, you make snow cones."|mp}} Cryo Yeti is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 3 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his abilities give the Freeze effect to a plant when he is played, and give him +2 /+2 every time a plant or zombie receives the Freeze effect. His closest plant counterpart is Snowdrop. Origins His appearance is based on Mr. Freeze, a villain from the Batman universe who wears a similar suit. His description makes a reference to the proverbial phrase "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade," which is used to encourage optimism in the face of misfortune. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or Zombie is frozen. When played: Freeze a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Freezing Plants in the far reaches of Space is not what he'd imagined he'd spend his life doing. But as the old Yeti saying goes, "When life hands you snow, you make snow cones." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie is really useful in freezing decks. In addition, this is also useful against heroes that also utilize freezing decks as whenever a plant or zombie is frozen, Cyro Yeti gets +2 /+2 . But there is another plus – playing him will let you freeze a plant for an average zombie of 5 /6 for 5 . Never play this zombie if there are no plants on board as it will lose his second ability and make him just a 3 /4 . It is highly recommended to bring Freeze cards like Frosty Mustache and Ice Pirate to benefit this zombie greatly. However, as for Ice Pirate, you will also want to bring environments for her so she can freeze a plant. This zombie is the best with , mainly due to his signature superpower, Frozen Tundra, as it can Freeze all plants on all ground lanes, which can give this zombie a massive boost if there are more plants on the ground lanes. Alternatively, he can use Cryo Yeti with Zookeeper to activate his ability and Cat Lady to boost her up, since he is also a pet zombie. He can also be used with Huge-Gigantacus, as his superpower, Ice Moon, can give him a maximum of +4 /+4 , on top of freezing all plants on his lane and giving him the Strikethrough trait. Against This is a tough zombie that allows the opponent to freeze a plant when played. But the biggest threat is that this can get a boost when a fighter gets frozen, so be careful dealing with this, especially when against Brain Freeze, who does have a Freeze card naturally, namely Frozen Tundra. To turn out even worse, if you are playing a freezing deck, this zombie can still be boosted as his ability affects all fighters that are frozen. However, if you are still using a freezing deck, Winter Squash is recommended as freezing Cyro Yeti could still boost him, but will destroy him right away. If this zombie gets out of hand, use Shamrocket, or to destroy him. You can also Bounce this zombie as a last resort, but be careful that he can be played again and he will freeze another plant at the next turn. When against Brain Freeze, watch out for any Zookeepers and Cat Ladies, at they will benefit from pet zombies being Bounced. You can also rely on decks that ramp up resources to playing expensive cards. This is because that this zombie will be useless if there are no plants on board. Gallery CryoYetiStat.jpg|Cryo Yeti's statistics Cryoyeticard.png|Cryo Yeti's card CryoYetiGrayedOutCard.png|Cryo Yeti's grayed out card CryoYetiCardImage.png|Cryo Yeti's card image Screenshot 2017-06-11-10-36-48.png|Cryo Yeti with 19 and 14 on the field Cyro yeti on MP background.png|Cryo Yeti on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield CryoYetiConjuredbyTriplication.png|Cryo Yeti's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Screenshot 20170620 084312.jpg|Two Cryo Yetis boosted by Frozen Tundra Cryo Yeti Conjured by Cosmic Yeti.png|Cyro Yeti's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Yeti CyroYetiAbility.PNG|Cyro Yeti activating its ability Frozen Cyro Yeti.png|Cyro Yeti frozen hydro yeti.jpg|Cryo Yeti on the aquatic lane due to Mixed-Up Gravedigger's ability CyroYeticonjuredbyDrSpacetime.jpg|Cryo Yeti's statistics after being Conjured by Dr. Spacetime Strikethrough Cryo Yeti.png|Cryo Yeti with the Strikethrough trait CryoYetiHealthAttack.png|Cryo Yeti while Pecanolith is on the field CryoYetiDestroyed.png|Destroyed Cryo Yeti Giant cryo yeti.jpg|Gigantic Cryo Yeti due to a glitcjh 2 traits CryoYeti.jpg|Cryo Yeti with two traits or more CryoYeti Frenzy.png|Cryo Yeti with the Frenzy trait cryoftcarrrrd.jpg|Cryo Yeti being the featured card on the menu for the August 27th, 2017 Trivia *He is currently the only monster card in the class. Category:Pet cards Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Freezing cards